


Night and Day, it's Cinderelly (till she's very very dizzy)

by tentaclekitten



Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: F/F, Figging, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclekitten/pseuds/tentaclekitten
Summary: When Cinderella accidentally breaks a tea cup, her step mother devises a new punishment for her.





	Night and Day, it's Cinderelly (till she's very very dizzy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dentalhygienist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentalhygienist/gifts).



Lucifer rubbed against her thigh, distracting her just enough to overbalance the pile of cups and saucers. One cup slid forwards, wobbled for a moment and crashed to the floor. Bits of expensive china scattered everywhere, tiny shards and bigger pieces. 

“Oh Lucifer, you naughty thing!” Cinderella scolded the cat. Stepping carefully over the shards, she walked to the sink and placed the other cups, saucers, plates and cutlery safely into the sink. “Now where did I leave the dustpan?” she wondered out loud.

“I know, I know!” squeaked the mice. “Outside, outside!”

“Oh, of course. Thank you!” Cinderella went out into the yard to where she’d left the dustpan after cleaning the hall in the morning. 

“Cinderella!” her stepmother yelled. 

“Yes, stepmother, I am here.” Cinderella hurried back inside, broom and dustpan in hand.

“Lazing around, are you?” Lady Tremaine demanded to know. “Larking about outside, with the washing up left to fend for itself. What is the meaning of this?” She pointed at the broken cup on the floor.

“I was-” Cinderella began.

“Enough of your excuses, you lazy girl. You destroyed my good china out of spite. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

“But stepmother,” Cinderella began. 

“Don’t talk back,” Lady Tremaine scolded. “Since regular punishments don’t seem to have any effect on your recalcitrant nature, I will have to get creative. Bend over and raise your skirts.”

Biting her lip, Cinderella obeyed. Questioning her stepmother never improved anything, quite the opposite. Whatever lay in store for her, the best thing she could do was to stay silent, obey and endure. 

She bent over and hitched her skirts up, bracing herself against the sink. Just as expected, Lady Tremaine had gone and fetched the carpet beater. The only consolation Cinderella had was that the carpet beater was made of wicker, not wood. Bracing herself, she readied herself for the expected beating. The sting did not come. 

Instead Lady Tremaine went over to the table and picked up a piece of fresh ginger. Confused, Cinderella watched as her stepmother cut off a piece twice as long as her thumb and peeled it. “Spread your legs,” Lady Tremaine ordered.

Blushing, Cinderella obeyed. She did not own any underwear and was not allowed to make herself any, and with her skirts hiked up and her legs spread, she felt embarrassingly on display. She twitched at the unexpected touch of ginger against her vagina. The slender root slid into her pussy without issue and she wondered what purpose her stepmother could possibly be pursuing, when the burning started.

“Oh!” she gasped, surprised. It felt as if her vagina was on fire, the ginger stinging and burning inside her, worse than the time she’d touched her eye after slicing ginger root for soup stock. She clenched her teeth and tried to keep the noises in, squeezed her eyes tight shut to prevent her tears from spilling out. It was so intense, she wasn’t even sure if it was painful or pleasant or just confusing.

Lady Tremaine’s fingers touched her butt suddenly and Cinderella barely caught the surprised squeak before it could escape. Her butt was spread open and a second piece of freshly peeled ginger was pushed into her tight anus. 

“Oh, oh,” Cinderella gasped. The double sting was too much, too much. She couldn’t… couldn’t take any more. She had to take this ginger out, even if her stepmother would punish her more.

It was at this moment that the carpet beater made contact with her rounded butt. 

“Ah!” Cinderella yelped. The sting of wicker on flesh made her muscles clench. Her butt and vagina clenched tight around the ginger roots stuck inside them, making the burn of it a hundred times worse. “No, no,” she gasped, clinging to the sink. 

Her legs were already shaking, but Lady Tremaine did not stop. The carpet beater rose and fell, rose and fell, spanking Cinderella’s pure white butt until it was as sweetly pink as her lips. Every hit stung, every moment made the burning sensation inside her body worse, a confusing rollercoaster of feelings. 

One last hit and Lady Tremaine put the carpet beater aside. “Clean up the mess you made,” she ordered, “and at least attempt to be thankful. Fight your slovenly nature, Cinderella.”

“Yes, stepmother,” Cinderella agreed with a shaking voice. As soon as Lady Tremaine had swept from the room, Cinderella sank to her knees, her shaking legs simply giving out under her. Her spanked butt touched the floor and she winced. Trying to rise up to her knees meant her muscles clenched around the ginger inside her vagina and butt and she gasped. 

With shaking fingers, she reached under her skirts. She needed to take the ginger out, she knew she couldn’t work with it burning and stinging inside her. Over-sensitive from the ginger, her outer lips twitched as soon as she touched them and she gasped. Glancing around quickly, she didn’t see anyone - not her stepmother, and not any of the mice. Finding herself alone, Cinderella flicked shaking fingers over her clit, moaning at the touch. The fingers of her left hand slid into her vagina, to pull at the ginger root stuck inside her, but her right index finger continued to work her clit.

Gasping, she pulled the ginger root a little out. The sting of it was even worse, but the movement felt strangely good, so much more intense than just finger penetration ever did. She wasn’t quite sure if the ginger slipped from her fingers and slid back inside on its own, or if she’d pushed it, but the sensation, hot and intense, was too much for her. 

Flicking her clit and using the ginger root like a tiny dildo, Cinderella masturbated on the kitchen floor, her moans as musical as her singing. It only took her a few minutes to reach orgasm, her moans sweeter than any song. 

Blushing at her shameless actions, she pulled the ginger roots from her vagina and ass. Then she rose to her shaking legs, threw the ginger away and returned to her chores. She cleaned up the broken tea cup, washed the dishes, washed the windows, beat the carpets, swept the floors, scrubbed the stairs and worked all day and half the night, tirelessly and with a song on her lips.


End file.
